


Squirt your sanitizer over all over my hands

by tinklytea



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Post Orgasm Torture, Quarantine, blowjob, handjob, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea
Summary: Pandemics bring out the best and worst in people.
Kudos: 1





	Squirt your sanitizer over all over my hands

[F4M][script offer] Squirt your sanitizer all over my hands ;D [humor][handjob][blowjob][cum swallowing][friends with benefits][quarantine][social distancing][post orgasm torture]

Well hey, it's been a while! Come here and give me a hug.

Oh, don't be like that. Social distancing? We've been in quarantine long enough that you know neither of us have symptoms. Now come here and give me a hug.

Mmmmm! (big long satisfying hug here)

I've really missed this. Human contact, I mean. The only human contact I've had lately is from going to grocery stores, and they're out of what I need more often than not.

And... (giggle) it seems like you missed having human contact too. 

Oh, don't act coy. Either that's a bottle of hand sanitizer in your pocket or you're REALLY glad to see me. 

Aww, don't be embarrassed. It's natural, and what kind of friend would I be if I got offended by something like that?

And speaking of the power of friendship, I was wondering if, as one of your closest friends, I could borrow a teensy, tiny bit of... supplies. 

What kind of supplies? Oh, just the bare necessities, really. You know, hand sanitizer. Soap. Toilet paper. Water. And maybe some energy bars, bread, peanut butter... seriously, there is never any peanut butter at the store anymore. Maybe some fruits. Ooh, do you have ice cream? Oh, and maybe some of those gallon-sized containers of iced mocha... oh, and I brought a container for frozen meat too, do you still have those frozen steaks? I can put them beside the ice cream...

What? 

OK, fine, maybe that's a lot, but it's really hard to find most of this stuff at the grocery store these days. And I KNOW you've got the stuff I asked for; you're always so well-prepared and well-stocked even when things are normal and there isn't a virus going around, and... well, I thought you'd be willing to share some of those supplies with a good friend. A good friend like... me. 

I'm not asking you to do it out of the goodness of your heart. After all, I can... compensate you. I can compensate you really well.

(laugh) You dirty boy, I already know what you're thinking. I think I know what kind of "compensation" you want. 

(whispers) Your hard-on gives it away.

Tell you what... how about I reach down and wrap my hands around that "hand sanitizer" I felt earlier, and you can... think about what I said. Think about how much you're willing to share with me, and in the meantime I'll just wrap my hands around your sanitizer and make it... spurt.

Shhh, just relax, sweetie. I'll take care of you. I promise to make you cum no matter what you decide to do. Pinky swear. I'll make you cum because I'm just that good of a friend. 

Shhh. Shhh. Don't worry about anything, just trust me. Just lean back, relax, and let me make you feel good. I'm just going to reach down, and wrap my hands around your- OH! Well, it feels like there's a part of you that's really eager for human contact. (laugh)

Poor baby, you're all worked up. I can feel how your cock is all firm and twitching in my hand. And your balls... well, I'll just reach down with my other hand...

Your balls feel so full. Was your spunk quarantined for too long? 

Aww. Well, it's alright, baby, just relax and I'll get it all out of you. I've got one hand on your balls, another on your cock, and I'll just... start stroking you.

(stroking sounds start)

Does that feel good? It should. One hand stroking your cock, the other massaging your balls. It should feel really good. You haven't had this kind of action in a long while.

I can feel your precum on my fingers. This won't take long at all. 

But aren't you forgetting... you have a decision to make, sweetie. You have to decide whether or not you're going to share your supplies with me.

Oh, don't you worry, I'll make you cum. I did pinky swear after all, and what kind of terrible person would break a pinky promise? 

But if you don't share with me, I might feel really bad. I mean, here I am taking such good care of you like the really good friend I am, but you won't share... I'd feel so taken advantage of. That would make me feel so sad, and, well, Sad girls give sad handjobs. The kind of handjob where you cum, but it won't be satisfying. You could even say it's the sort of handjob that would be... ruined.

But if you DO decide to be a good friend and share, I'd feel so happy. So... grateful. Grateful girls give the best handjobs, don't you think so? I'd treat you so well. I'll make you cum so hard, you might see stars.

Whatever you decide, you're going to share your cum with me. Are you going to share your supplies too?

Yeah?

Say it.

Say you're going to share your supplies with me.

Pinky swear?

That's good. See, that wasn't so hard, was it? And like I promised... I'm gonna give you a really good orgasm, sweetie. It's going to be so good, on those times when you're alone, you'll jerk off to the memory of what I'm about to do to you.

But you're not going to last long, are you? I've only been stroking you for a few minutes and you feel so ready to spurt. You must be really sensitive after doing social distancing for so long. I've only just started and you're about ready to... pop.

I wonder what would happen if I were to just rub my thumb up against the very tip of your cock, right where the slit is... oh! You really tensed up there. Aw, poor baby, it's OK. Just relax.

Yeah, you can hold on to me. Are you close? You're moaning. 

Uh-huh. Do you know what I'm going to do when you're really close? When you're about to cum, I'm going to stroke you as hard and as fast as I can with one hand. And my other hand... I'm going to cup it around your tip. I'm going to cup my palm around your tip so when you spurt, it all goes into my palm. 

And when you're done... when I've finally drained your balls... I'm going to put my hand up against my mouth, and look right into your eyes... and I'm going to eat your cum out of my hand.

I can feel it. Your cock is twitching. You're moaning. You're going to cum for me soon, aren't you? Look right into my eyes, honey. I want you to look right into my eyes when you cum. I'm not going to look away. When you cum, I want you to look into the eyes of the woman who's draining your balls. 

That's it, baby. Hold on to me. 

Uh-huh. Are you gonna cum? Do you want to cum for me? I want you to.

It's alright, honey, you just relax and let go. 

Look into my eyes, and make a mess in my hand. Cum for me. Cum for me.

(the guy orgasms)

Oh, wow you're cumming. I can feel it spurting. That's it, baby, I'm gonna keep stroking you. I'm gonna stroke you while you cum. That's it, spurt it all into my palm. Give it to me while you look into my eyes. That's it. Look into my eyes while you spurt it all for me.

(stroking gradually stops)

There, wasn't that a good orgasm? You got your spunk all over my palm and fingers. I'm really glad your cum isn't quarantined in your balls anymore. (giggle)

Oh, I don't need a towel. Like I said earlier... after you make a mess for me, I'm going to eat your sperm. Just like this....

(licking hands clean noises)

Mmm. You taste good. You know, maybe the best thing to do now is to wash my hands for 20 seconds, but... I like my way better. I like licking my hands clean after a guy cums on them. And like I said... you taste good. 

Yeah. Your quarantined cum tastes pretty yummy.

[OPTIONAL BLOWJOB SCENE STARTS]

Speaking of which, it looks like there's still a little bit leaking out of you. I might need to get down here and just suck out what's left.

(blowjob noises start)

What's wrong? 

Aww, are you sensitive? Is your dick sensitive from cumming for me? Is me sucking your cock too much right now?

Just relax, baby. Just breathe deep. Breathe deep and... take it.

I know it's sensitive, but it still feels good, right? Focus on how good it feels to have my warm, wet mouth sucking your poor aching cock. 

Focus on how good it feels to have my tongue teasing that sensitive underside, or how good it is when I take you deeper until my lips are wrapped all the way around the base.

You might like it so much that you might even cum again.

Don't you want to do that? Don't you want to give me a second load? I promise I'll swallow. I always swallow. I'll suck out all the sperm that's been quarantined in your balls, and take them down my throat and give them a nice little home in my tummy.

Your balls still have some spunk left in them, don't they? You can give it to me. Spurt in my mouth and down my throat. 

Yeah, that's it. You're getting so hard for me. I bet you're going to cum again soon. You're going to spurt for me. You're going to make a mess in my mouth and watch me swallow it. You will unless I...

...stop.

(blowjob noises stop)

Aw, what's wrong? You kept saying I should stop since you're sensitive. I stopped. Aren't you happy?

Oh, NOW you want me to keep going? Honestly, make up your mind.

Well, I'll keep going... if you let me have my pick of whatever's in your refrigerator. And your freezer. Also if you let me take all your ice cream. Like... ALL of it.

Yeah, I know you said you'd share supplies with me, but that's sharing. If you want me to finish you off with my mouth, I'm going to TAKE all your ice cream.

...you'll let me do it? Pinky swear?

Yay! Well, I guess that means you want me to finish you off, huh?

(blowjob noises continue)

You really do feel close. That's it, baby, just relax. I'm going to finish you off now.

Yeah, make noise for me. I want you to make noise. You can make all the noise you want. You can moan, you can growl... do whatever you need to do, because once you start cumming I'm not going to stop sucking you until you're empty. 

Are you gettin close? 

Yeah? You're close?

Uh-huh... that's it, baby, make a mess for me. Make a mess down my throat. Give me a tasty treat to swallow. 

I know you're close. Cum for me. Let it all go. Cum down my throat, baby. Cum for me. Cum for me.

(swallowing noises, sucking sounds gradually stop)

It's your second orgasm and yet you still have this much... you must have really needed it. 

Oh, you've got a little more that's still coming out... don't worry, I'll just slurp it up. 

(quick little suck)

Mmm... so tasty. Thanks for the snack, baby. Let me give your dick a little kiss so it feels appreciated. (smooch)

[END OF THE OPTIONAL BLOWJOB SCENE]

Aw, poor baby, you look really worn out. Well, you just relax for now... while I take the supplies I need. And your ice cream. It'll make for a sweet and yummy dessert after all that protein you just fed me. (laugh)

Let's do this again soon. 

I'm sure I'll need more hand sanitizer before long, after all.


End file.
